You're my happy ever after
by Xxsmiles.loverxX
Summary: She loves her best friend, but apparently he moved on. She broke down and stop believing in happy endings. Was it all a misunderstanding or he really moved on? - Auslly, fluffy one-shot


**Heyyy! Here's a little one-shot. I get this ideia while listening to Payphone by Maroon5. I really like this song, but I'm a hopeless romantic so I couldn't help but disagree when they say that happy endings don't exist. And then -BAM!- I have I one-shot! It's placed after Princess and Prizes, I'm kinda late no?**

**I do not own Austin&Ally, Payphone, Ben&Jerry, The Notebook or California. **

**How cool would be if I own California?! Quoting Alice"If I had a world of my own, everything would be nonsense! Nothing would be what it is, because everything would be what it isn't!" Yeah... That's probably not a good ideia... But I will never give up!**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>" ' If happy ever after did exist I would still be holding you like this<em>

_Dear Diary, _

_Maroon 5 are right, happy ever after doesn't exist. I used to believe but not anymore… You know that feeling when you're head over heels in love with your best friend but he doesn't see you in other way but best friend? I'm pretty sure you don't. It had to happen to me. I'm in love with my best friend, Austin Moon, but he will never see me in any way other then best friend and partner… It's true that we dated before but for him was just a fling. I'm sure it was, if it wasn't we had never broke up. I honestly didn't want you (I would prefer live in the illusion that he actually love me) but with all the best friends thing and our careers and bla bla bla… Why did I suddenly decide to babble about this? Well, I was shopping with Trish and we stopped at the food court. That's when I saw. Austin was hugging a beautiful girl, flawless tan, shiny blonde hair, blue eyes… a typical California beach babe. I couldn't believe my eyes, I still had that tiny little hope that he could still in love with me… I was paralyzed, couldn't move. Then he saw me and waved, signing to me to come over. I just ran off the mall, ignoring Trish and Austin's calls. I was trying to hold back my tears, but now that I'm at the practice room, I don't have to. I'm bawling my eyes out right now. Why did he have to move on? Why couldn't he stay with me? _He_ was suppose to be my knight in shining armor. _He _was suppose to be my happy ever after. I- I was supposed to be the girl he was holding…_

_Love, Ally"_

As I finish my rant about how ridiculous I was for believe in such a thing, I grab the two guys that will never leave me: Ben & Jerry. I decide to watch one of my favorite movies: The Notebook, at least someone can have their happy ever after. I tie my hair in a messy bun and sat on the couch with my laptop on my lap.

The movie is around fifteen minutes when I hear a knock on the door. Before I could answer the door open, revealing a really tired looking Austin.

"Are you okay?" I rush over him looking for injuries. Hey, I know he accidently broke my heart but he stills my best friend, no matter what.

"Ally! I've been looking for you all around the mall? Why did you ran off? Are you okay? Are you sick? Have you been crying? Who's ass I gotta kick? Girls problems? Should I call Trish?" Wow, and he says I talk a lot.

"I'm fine. Don't worry." I fake a smile, although my tearful face disagree.

His handsome features soften and he huggs me. I snuggle into his chest. I always feel safe in his arms.

"Ally, you know you can tell everything right?" I nod, it's half-true. I can tell him everything _except_ this. He pulled away slightly, just enough to look me in the eyes.

"So please, tell me Ally. What the matter?" I sigh and look down. Should I tell Austin that I like him and maybe ruin our friendship? Should I repeat that was nothing? He would not believe and would think that I don't trust him… I should tell Austin the true, not referring the part that I'm hopelessly in love with him.

"I- I- just wanted to live in a fairy tale." Great, now he must think I'm crazy. "Not exactly that, I want live happy ever after… but that's impossible." I break down again and hug him tight.

"Shh, don't cry. I'm here Alls… I always were and I always will." Now my tears are just flowing in silence. I have the best best friend ever. But that's the point. He's just a friend.

"Happy ever after does exist Ally and you shouldn't believe if any guy tries to show the opposite."

_Even if that guy is your best friend and ex-boyfriend that you're hopeless in love? _I think bitterly.

Austin pulls away and looks at me shocked. "What?"

I look at him confused till the realization hits me. I sigh.

"I was thinking out loud, wasn't I?"

He nods, eyes wide.

"Great." I mutter. I pull away from the hug and back to my laptop. Right now I don't really wanna hear the _Ally, I love you but just in a best friend way. I'm sorry but there are plenty of fish in the sea. I'm sure you'll find someone_. But there's the point- I don't want somebody, I want him. But he moved on. Austin sits next to me awkwardly. He is in some kind of daze. I know him, he's thinking about something. Probably the nicest way to "dumb" me. Then he turns to me, looking nervous for some reason.

"As in best friend you mean me? Right? You don't have any more best friend ex-boyfriends? Did you and Dez date? Or are any more guys that your best friends with? You told me you never had a boyfriend besides me… I always doubt that- I mean you're so perfect, you could get a guy just snapping your pretty little fing- mthf!

I cut him off. With a kiss. I know that this will probably jeopardize our friendship more than I did but I just couldn't help it. He looked so adorable rambling and I just had to do it. Wait a second.

He's kissing me back?

He's kissing me back.

He's kissing me back! I put my hands around his neck, playing a little his the end of his hair. Austin snakes his arms around my waist and pull me closer so I'm on his lap. He really wants to kiss _me_? Or are just teenage hormones? Eventually (and unfortunately) we need air, so we pull away, staring in each other eyes. A huge grin broke in Austin beautiful features. He put one hand on my cheek . It's the perfect moment for him to say that he loves me too, so I can have my happy ending.

"Ally?"

"Mm?"

"You taste like chocolate ice cream." Wow. Good way to ruin the moment bestie. I roll my eyes and he chuckles. What's so funny in ruin my dreams?

"And…" He says prolonging the short word.

"And?" I push.

"And I love you too." He affirm, grinning like an idiot. A really cute idiot. Before I had time to understand what he just said his lips are on mines again. Unfortunately, he pulls away way to sooner than I would like, leaving me pouting.

"Does that mean that I'm your boyfriend, right?" He asks smiling, eyes full of hope. I nod, smiling too.

"Great!" He suddenly gets up, making me get up too. "Let's go meet with the others, I want you to meet my cousin! She just came back from San Diego, California! You probably saw her, the blonde girl who I was with." Wait, what? There was no need to get jealous, was his cousin! Although I'm happy that I did, 'cause now WE ARE DATING! Me and Austin, not me and his cousin, yeah… I think you guys had understood that… Without any warning I jump into his arms. He gets confused but hugs me back just as tight.

"Thank you." I mutter.

"For what, baby?" He replies in the same volume.

"For being my happy ever after."

* * *

><p><em>"Time is very slow for those who wait. Very fast for those who are scared. Very long for those who lament. Very short for those who celebrate. But for those who love, time is eternal."- William Shakespear<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Already find the lines ;) So what do you think? I hope you liked it just as much as I love wrote it! It's short but I kind of like... Right now, I'm obsessed with the album Far from Blue by Jonathan Young. If you guys don't know him you should totally check it out on Youtube! I died while listening to his Disney covers... But then I woke up 'cause I wanted to continue listening... *singing at the top of my lungs* LET THE MUSIC TAKE CONTROL FROM YOUR HEAD DOWN TO YOUR FEET! TONIGHT, LOSE YOURSELF TO THE BEAT! Okay, I think I'm good.<strong>

**Anyway, back to my plan to own California...**


End file.
